The Other Side of Mirror
by Rai Sakura
Summary: A beautiful girl named Dawn was isolated and alone with her pokemon lived miserably. Then a wizard named Lucas suddenly appeared on an old mirror. Their meeting changed Dawn's live forever. Fortuneshipping. AU
1. A Boy in the Mirror

We may know, the mirror reflected your appearance.

But this mirror is exceptional

That's because,

 _ **"On other side of mirror is a world where everything's reversed."  
**_

* * *

 **Warning: Bad Grammar, Bad tenses, contain a spoiler, OOC, sucks at summaries etc. Because I'm not a perfect human.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Nintendo and other respective owners.**

 **Magical Mirror (c) Hitoshizuku P, sung by Kagamine Rin and Len**

 **Magic Mirror (c) Hitoshizuku P, sung by Kagamine Len**

 **I don't have any of these.**

 **...**

Title: The Other Side of Mirror

Summary: a beautiful girl named Dawn was isolated and alone with her pokemon lived miserably. Then a wizard named Lucas suddenly appeared on an old mirror. Their meeting changed Dawn's live forever. Fortuneshipping.

Chapter 1: A Boy in the Mirror

{Note: _italic_ = someone's thought or flashback}

* * *

A girl with blue eyes and beautiful dark blue hair lived alone in her mansion, or that is what it used to be. This girl, she sought happiness. Dawn is her name. Despite she's born as a beautiful girl, the bluenette suffered because of her fate. Not just living at an abandoned mansion, she cannot walk due a certain accident two years ago.

She has lost her family, even all of her relatives. Her mother, Johanna, former Top Coordinator passed away because the car accident which happened 5 years ago. Also, her father and grandparents were gone not long after she was born. Two years ago, her only relative, Mr. Backlot who is her grandfather's brother, deceased from some illness. Due to this, she felt so trapped because of her situation. Sometimes, she recalled what the maids of Mr. Backlot's mansion said at his funeral. They had mentioned, _'how poor the girl is,'_ or _'I feel sorry for her, she lost her mother. Now she lost her only relative, her grandfather's brother.'_

Yes, Dawn had shocked because their voices had echoed through her ears. Their words had tortured the poor little girl. She ran away after Mr. Backlot's funeral. Two of her pokemon, an Empoleon which was given as a Piplup by Mr. Backlot, and a Luxio was which given as a Shinx by her mother (both pokemon were given when she was nine) followed her to the forest. Because she didn't look the way she went, she walked off a cliff. When she woke up, a wild Chansey healed her wounds. But sadly, she cannot walk again. Her pokemon guided her to Backlot's Mansion which was abandoned by the maids. She locked herself in her used-to-be-a-princess-room, now is a dirty room. She lived there with her Empoleon, Luxio and Chansey who always accompanied her.

 **...**

Her unfortunate life still continued. For some reason, she felt that her past was merely a dream. Memories that is still etched in her mind was her time in this abandoned mansion. Not just her memories, she even forgot how to smile. If she was smiling, it was just a fake smile, not a sincere smile from her heart. It is as if she was trapped in her own darkness. It is truly ironic for someone who was named after the light.

But on a certain night, everything's changed.

 **...**

"Empo!" Empoleon said before it went to kitchen to prepare dinner for Dawn. Empoleon called for Luxio and Chansey to help him cook. Feeling bored waiting for dinner, Dawn has a stick that given by Chansey, allowing her to walk a little.

She walked through the corridor of the second floor (since her room is on the second floor). She noticed the stair to the attic opened by itself. Next was followed by a voice. As if someone summoned her there. She was hesitated, especially a room that was defined as 'A Creepy Small Dark Room' in her dictionary. She took a deep breath to gain some confidence thus climbed to the attic where nobody had paid a visit. She found an old mirror. When she saw the mirror, a figure of boy appeared. His smile is exactly the same as her when they laughed. Not to mention, his blue eyes and dark hair has the same color as hers. Dawn surprised because she saw a boy instead of her own reflection in the mirror.

"Hello, there! I'm Lucas." The boy introduces himself cheerfully. "I'm a magician from other side of mirror. I can grant any wishes you want. I can grant any wishes but I cannot grant a wish such like controlling space, time, and anti mater; or reviving the death; or making people fall in love. No matter how I excel at my magic, I'm still a human being like you. Not need to shy, just say it."

Dawn looked confused as she frowned and silenced, mostly due to her surprise of Lucas sudden appearance. At some point, she didn't know how to respond his cheery introduction, let alone answering his question. Lucas thought that she was thinking for a wish or two. "I don't. You can go," she answered softly.

"What?! I can't go until your wish-" he cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm in training to be a wizard. So to train some magic, I will grant any wishes. Come on, don't be shy. Just spill it out." He explains.

"I…"

"Empo…le!" called Empoleon from dining room, stating that the dinner was ready. Its cry startled Dawn a bit.

"Well, I..." Dawn continued. But Empoleon's cries interrupted her sentences.

"It looks like your pokemon is calling for you," his words pierced her heart a little. Judging from her expression, it seemed that she gave up on her wish. Dawn probably thought that he would leave if she did leave. "That's okay! I'll wait here until I grant your wish!"

"Uh... then, I have to go for a while. I'll be back after dinner! Because of that, please wait for me!" said Dawn, heading to the dining room.

The dining room is on the first floor. So, Empoleon would wait in front of her room and carried her to the dining room. In the dining room, Luxio and Chansey were extremely worried of Dawn. Dawn was good with some excuses so her Pokémon relieved. Empoleon did cook the foods they ate. Ever since Dawn lived alone, Empoleon started to study cooking with Luxio and Chansey. Of course, their cooking is delicious. Dawn can cook a little. She used to cook Poffins for her pokemon and pancakes. Unlike Dawn who can cook simple dishes, her pokemon can cook some 5 Star Restaurant foods.

Done having dinner, Dawn watched her favorite TV show with her pokemon after her pokemon cleaned the table and washed the dishes. At 9 PM, Dawn went sleep. Chansey sings some lullabies besides her bed. As soon as Dawn was sleeping peacefully, her pokemon clean the house before sleeping.

On midnight, Dawn awoke and thought about Lucas. She remembered her promise just now. _'I hope he is not angry._ ' she thought, realizing that she broke her promise. She grabbed her stick and walked carefully in order not to wake her pokemon. Luckily, the stair to the attic wasn't closed. Once she reached the attic, she whispered to the old mirror, "Lucas, it's me."

At first, there was no response. So Dawn hunched that she might be hallucinating about the boy that reflected on the mirror. As Dawn was about to leaving, Lucas appeared on the mirror.

"Lucas!" she called him upon he came. "So, it wasn't a dream after all!" she was joyed because of seeing him. She didn't wonder the reason she would. After all, he was just a boy she just met.

"Hey, how was the dinner? What did you eat?" he started the conversation all of sudden.

"Today, Empoleon made my favorite cream soup! Chansey and Luxio's cake was delicious. And the TV show I watched was very…"

Dawn covered her mouth by her hand. She never talked about her life. She was a little nervous and awkward as she told Lucas a story. Her face turned slightly pink. "So-sorry, I never talked about this to anyone. I just… a little…"

"It's fine." He stated, chuckled. Dawn started to hide her nervousness to Lucas. She believed he wasn't a bad stranger. She talked about her misfortune life (about being lived here) to Lucas. Then she continued the talk until the clock hour was pointing…

"Oh no, it's 2 AM already. I can't believe that we've been talking for 2 or 3 hours!"

"You must go sleeping now because you were yawning back then." Lucas chuckled.

Dawn slightly blushed in embarrassment. To hide her yawn, she went back to her room. Before leaving the room, Lucas spoke up with a smile, "Let's talk again tomorrow. I'll be here."

For unknown reason, Dawn felt her tears pouring away. Somehow, it sounded weird. Maybe she was just happy since she had someone to talk with.

On the following day, Chansey, Empoleon, and Luxio were going to search some money by defeating trainer's pokemon in order the trainer would drop some money. Next to that, they bought some supplies for their living in the market. They meant it for Dawn's sake.

While her pokemon were gone, Dawn took a visit to the attic. She called Lucas and began to talk. Then, the two become closer. Every day, they have a small conversation. Even on the night or on the day, they mainly talks about Dawn. To her, he is the first person she called a friend.

* * *

Days later,

After they laughed at one of Dawn's story, Dawn stared at Lucas in curiosity. How could a boy appear in the mirror? It would be a bother if she inquired it directly. On top of that, she could feel that she already embarrassed for noticing that long enough. He has been listening to her stories. She wondered whether she could call him a 'friend' for a first time in her life. Slowly, she put her hand against Lucas's hand on the side of the mirror, "Could you say my name?"

' _The magic'_ Lucas thought as he widened. "Dawn," he called Dawn's name. The magic has awakened as their hands touched. How could that be? He had been spending time with her for weeks or so but something like this never happened before. Still, he didn't get it for some reason. On other, he could feel her small hand as he held her hand. He also pondered why and how.

At that moment, they didn't realize. It was their desire them to touch their hands.

From the hand she touched, she could feel Lucas's hand that griped hers is so warm. The warmness of his hand made Dawn spilled her tears, "Can I really just keep holding your hand?"

She has been alone all this time. From the other side of the mirror, she has waited for his gentle hand.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this in 2015. Though I planned to make this in 2013. And I publish it in... 2018?! Wtf?! What have I been doing for the last 3-5 years?


	2. Dawn's Wishes

**Warning: Bad Grammar, Bad tenses, contain a spoiler, OOC, sucks at summaries etc. Because I'm not a perfect human.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Nintendo and other respective owners.**

 **Magical Mirror (c) Hitoshizuku P, sung by Kagamine Rin and Len**

 **Magic Mirror (c) Hitoshizuku P, sung by Kagamine Len**

 **I don't have any of these.**

Title: The Other Side of Mirror

Summary: a beautiful girl named Dawn was isolated and alone with her pokemon lived miserably. Then a wizard named Lucas suddenly appeared on an old mirror. Their meeting changed Dawn's live forever. Fortuneshipping.

Chapter 2: Dawn's Wishes

{Note: 'i _talic'_ = someone's thought}

* * *

Day by day has come. As the two become closer, Dawn made up her next wishes. After some wishes, everything became different from before. Her disease was cured. So she can walk like she used to be. Every time Lucas granted her wishes, Lucas reset her pokemon memories. That made her pokemon wouldn't get shocked with all of changes. Or else, Lucas's identity would be found out. Even it has been months she met Lucas, her pokemon seemed not to know about their meeting.

Since that, Dawn didn't feel lonely in that abandoned mansion. The silence in the attic was filled with laughter now.

 **...**

"Okay, have any wishes again?" asked Lucas after having a small laugh with Dawn after listening one of her stories on a night.

Dawn begins to think. She recalled one of her dream as a child. She had a dream that she is a high class lady in a big mansion. Although, it wasn't a dream but rather something that used to be a reality. After all of incidents that broke her, she began to forget all of bad memories so that sadness won't return. As a result, her past turned out a dream in her point of view. It was something that she really forgotten until this day.

Then Lucas granted her wish.

At the beginning, there was nothing. Dawn had a feeling being tricked, "you are just teasing me, right? There is nothing." Then she figured out something. "Or the magic level is way too high for you?"

Lucas chuckled, "you'll find it out in the morning."

"Huh?"

"Go sleep. It is 2 AM."

"Oookay," Dawn was unsure. At some moment she returned to her room, she pondered something, ' _Was he really granted my wish? There was something he can't do, right? Meaning, there is a magic he couldn't cast, right?'_ She realized she was getting nowhere with this kind of thought. ' _Maybe, I should go sleep now.'_

 **...**

On the next morning, she woke up on a big bed. She scanned her surroundings, and it appeared that her room has changed somehow. Some maids came in and greeted her a "good morning" then dressed her. Then a maid directed her to the dining room. Much to Dawn's surprise, delicious foods were served on the table. Her pokemon who ate their pokemon foods greeted her a "good morning" by their language. Sometimes, her pokemon aided the maid's or chef's works.

Again, thanks to Lucas, her pokemon will never realize these changes.

Her mansion was visited by trainers. These trainers mainly were Rich Boys, Lady, Gentlemen, and Socialite who have a social gathering plus lunch. At some moment, Dawn glanced outside weather through the window. The rain was harsh despite this was the happiest day for her. The lunch was interrupted by a Youngster and Lass who lost their way and went inside without permission. The maids almost drove them out mansion until Dawn invited them in rather than letting them soaked outside. Not long after the weather was sunny, the high class people took their leaves. Now Dawn and her maid showed her mansion to the Youngster and the Lass. Later, Dawn questioned whether the both Youngster and Lass were trainer. The two responded with a nod then Dawn challenged them into a battle with her Empoleon.

The battle was held in the garden, where they have a big battlefield there. The Youngster and Lass sent out Pidgeotto and Wigglytuff respectively while Dawn has her Chansey and Empoleon for the battle. Then, the double pokemon battle was started.

Pidgeotto started with Whirlwind. Wigglytuff let out a very high volume voice from its mouth – Hyper Voice. Empoleon and Chansey managed to withstand against Whirlwind and Hyper Voice. Although Dawn didn't train them in a long time, Empoleon and Chansey both were agile and strong for some reason. "Empoleon, Metal Claw! Chansey, Egg Bomb!" commanded Dawn. Both attack hit Pidgeotto and Wigglytuff. But they can stand on their feet. Pidgeotto stroke Steel Wing which Empoleon countered with Metal Claw. Their attacks clashed, making it like a sword fight.

Chansey used Double-Slap to Wigglytuff and vice versa. Resulting both of them fainted due to smacking each other's faces. The Lass and Dawn sweat-dropped, laughing nervously.

As for Pidgeotto and Empoleon, they kept striking their metal wings. Both stepped back. The Youngster ordered Pidgeotto to use Heat Wave but Empoleon withstood against it. Then Pidgeotto used Brave Bird which Empoleon countered with Drill Peck. Both attack hit them, causing Empoleon and Pidgeotto fainted.

It was a draw but a smile engraved on their faces. Their had fun and learned something from the battle.

 **...**

After they left, she sneaked to the small room. Though the mansion where Dawn lives in became new, the narrow room was still unvisited by anyone except Dawn. As Dawn comes, she talked to Lucas as usual. She was talking her life currently. For some reason, all of these feeling seemed nostalgic to her. Dawn was happy to have everything. However, she felt missing something.

She placed her hand on the mirror, against Lucas's palm. All of sudden, he grabbed her hand. Dawn tolds another wishes, "Please, don't let go of my hand."

From what Dawn said, Lucas knew what she meant. She likes him being here for her. But to him, it is impossible.

"Lady Dawn. It's time for afternoon tea!" shouted one of maids from nowhere.

"Uhh... coming!" Dawn shouted back. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I'll be back later." with that, their hands parted away. They felt some sort of uneasiness with each other hand not contacting.

As she left, tears streamed down to Lucas cheeks.

' _I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I cannot stay longer._

 _Dawn…'_

* * *

A/N: ehh... the battle didn't last long, huh? But oh well, at least I made it a draw.


End file.
